Truth or Dare: Virals style!
by LadyAnnabethHermioneToriRide
Summary: The Virals play a game of truth or dare! Find out what happens!
1. Chapter 1

**this is my third fanfic posted and my first Virals fanfic! So I'm pretty excited! WOOOOOOOOOO!****  
><strong>

**Tori's P.O.V.!**

_Beep Beep!_ I rolled over in my bed and grabbed my phone from my bedside table. I looked and saw I had a text from Shelton.

'Come to the bunker! Now!'

'Why? What's going on?' I asked.

'It's a surprise!' he replied.

'Ugh, do I have to?' I asked. I had still been asleep when he had texted me cause I was up late last night chatting with Ben online.

'Yes you do!' he replied to me. 'And FAST!' he replied even quicker.

'Fine. Be there in five.'

'Good.' I sat up in bed and set my phone back on my bedside table, then went to take a shower.

A few minutes later I was dressed and heading downstairs to leave for the bunker.

"Where you going, Tory?" my dad asked.

"Just out to the beach with the guys" I lied. Ben, Shelton, Hi, and I are the only ones that know about the bunker, and we intend to keep it that way.

"Oh well if your going to the beach you need a bathing suit, don't you?" Whitney, my dad's 'lady friend', asked.

"Not going in the water."

"Oh, well then you really should get some girl friends." Here we go again.

I was already running late, and I didn't feel like arguing with Whitney right now so as I walked out the door I said, "Sure thing Whitney. What ever you say."

I slipped through the door to the bunker a little bit later.

"Hey." Ben.

"Sup Tory?" Hi.

"Finally." And Shelton.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late Shelton but I got stopped by my dad and Whitney."

"S'ok. Take a seat." I walked over and sat down on the couch next to Ben, I saw him tense a little as I sat down, but as quickly as I had seen him get tense he was untense so I figured I was imagining things.

"So what are we doing?" I asked. I saw Shelton smiling evily and I got a little nervous.

"We are playing truth or dare" he said all matter-of-factly. At Shelton's words I looked over and saw Ben tense very visibly, and stay that way.

"I'm leaving" I said getting up and walking back over to the door.

"Oh come on, Tory. Stay awhile" Hi said. I wondered why he and Shelton seemed to be the only happy ones in the room. I also wondered why with every little thing that happened Ben got more and more tense.

"Ugh, fine. One game. Then we either do something else or I'm leaving, got it?" Both Shelton and Hi shook their heads yes. Ben just kept getting more and more tense. I walked back over and sat down on the couch. "So who's going first?"

"I will. Tori, truth or dare?" Shelton said looking at me expectantly.

"Ummm, truth I guess."

"Do you like Ben?" Shelton asked as soon as the words were out of my mouth. I looked over at Ben and saw him tensely scowling at Shelton. I started to laugh to myself.

"Yes" I said turning back to Shelton. They all starred at me their mouths gaping. "What? I thought it was pretty obvious" I said completely confused as to why they were starring at me with complete shock on their faces.

"Hey, Ben, anything you want to tell Tory?" Shelton asked now looking and Ben and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"What are you guys talking about? I know Ben likes me if that's what you mean." With that Ben got seriously tense and had complete shock over his normally stone hard, emotionless face.

"You know?" he asked.

"Yea. If I wasn't your friend then you wouldn't hang with me as far as I know, so there for you like me" I said very serious. Ben looked relieved as I said that. Shelton and Hi just started shaking there heads at me. "What? It's true."

"I think Shelton meant do you like me as more than a friend" Ben said a little nervous like. Shelton nodded smiling.

"Well he didn't specify so my answer remains" I said. "My turn right?" They all nodded. "Hi, truth or dare?"

"Dare" he said nervously.

"Okay, I dare you to..."

**Sorry for the cliffy, please don't hate me! I suck at truth or dare! If anyone has dare suggestions I would be more than happen to read them! Thank you for reading the first chapter of my first Virals fanfic! I will try to get the next chapter up soon! Bye!**

** Love, Burnin'blackandblue! :)  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"I dare you to..." I was trying to think of something to dare Hi to do when Cooper suddenly jumped up on my lap and started pawing my leg. I smiled evilly to myself as I thought of the best dare. "I dare you to kiss Cooper on the mouth."

"Are you nuts? That's so gross!" Hi yelled.

"Exactly. So come on. Do it." I looked over and saw Ben slightly smiling to himself. Hi got up and came over to where I was at the couch. He picked up Cooper and leaned in to his mouth. I saw him cringe as he kissed Cooper on the mouth and Cooper started licking Hi's lips. This went on for a minute or two. It stopped when Cooper licked the middle of Hi's lips right as Hi opened his mouth to say something.

"Oh gross!" Hi exclaimed dropping Cooper and backing up wiping his mouth on his sleeve. Shelton and I were laughing hysterically, and even Ben joined at Hi's reaction.

"Ok ok. So it's Hi's turn" Shelton said trying to stop laughing.

"Shelton, truth or dare?" Hi asked sitting down while glaring at me.

"Truth."

"Hmmmmm... Oh I got it. Have you ever had a girlfriend?" Hi asked smiling. Probably cause he already knew the answer. And Shelton's red cheeks may have also added to it.

"No" Shelton said looking down embarrassed.

"Okay. So Shelton it's your turn" Hi said.

"Ben?" Shelton mumbled looking down still.

"Dare" Ben said as soon as Shelton had said his name.

"That was a quick decision" I pointed out slightly skeptical of why Shelton only had to ask his name.

"Ben always says dare. He _never_ says truth. Not even the first time we played" Hi informed me. Ben was slightly glaring at him but it was mostly hidden by his smirk.

"Why?"

"Because of two reasons. First, I like being given challenges. Second reason is because with the questions they ask each other I know if I say truth I'm bound to get a horrible question" Ben explained.

"Ah. Okay. That makes sense."

"So what is my dare, Shelton?" Ben asked.

"I dare you to...Spray paint the word Virals on the side of your boat" Shelton said looking up at him with an evil smile. I tried to contain my laughter, but it didn't work so well. There are two reason's as two why I was laughing. One being the hilarious dare Shelton gave Ben. The other reason being Ben's smug smile turn into a horrified and somewhat shocked frozen expression.

"Ben, are you okay?" I asked still trying and failing to contain my laughter.

"You want me to do what?" Ben asked still frozen.

"I dare you to spray paint the word Virals on the side of your boat" Shelton said smiling smugly.

"Now?" Ben.

"Now." Shelton.

"Spray paint?" Ben asked trying to hide his horror and pain the dare was causing and, just like Hi and I trying to contain our laughter, failing.

"Here" Shelton said getting up and walking into the bathroom. When he came out he had a silver can of spray paint in his hands. He tossed it to Ben and Ben easily caught it.

"Heh. Alright alright. Hold up a second" Ben said sighing and scowling the entire way out the door.

When he came back I could swear he'd been crying because his cheeks were streaked with tears and he wiped his eyes before setting the spray paint can down and sitting back down next to me on the couch.

"Alright Ben your turn." Hi.

A few hours later we had done so many truth's and dare's. Ben kept to what he had said and only picked dare. That was why he was now shirtless and had so many drawings all over his arms and chest. The shirtless part was because of Shelton. The drawings were my fault.

Now it was Shelton's turn to pick a victim.

"Tory, truth or dare?" Shelton asked me.

"Dare" I said.

"Alright. I dare you to sit in Ben's lap."

"For how long?"

"The rest of the time we're at the bunker" Shelton said with a smile towards Ben.

"Okay. Move your arms Ben" I said grabbing his wrist, crawling into his lap, and placing his arms around my waist.

"Well okay then" Hi said looking thoroughly confused.

Another hour or two later we had finally started running out of things to do to each other.

"Ben?" Shelton asked.

"Do I have to answer?" Ben asked looking at him with a smile.

"Not really. I dare you to...ummmm... Huh I got it. I dare you to kiss Tory full on the lips" Shelton said with a smile.

"What?" I asked sitting up a little in Ben's lap.

"Did you fall asleep, Tory?" Hi asked.

"A little. I was only half asleep."

"Why?"

"Because I'm still a little tired and laying against Ben is making me even more tired" I said laying against Ben again.

"Why are you so tired?" Shelton asked.

"Because I was up most of the night talking to Ben online."

"Oh okay. So, Ben, you still have a dare to complete" Hi said. Shelton rolled his eyes.

"Okay" Ben said leaning down a little. He kept one hand at the small of my back and used the other hand to lift up my chin to make me look at him. Then he leaned down and kissed me on my lips.

The kiss was soft but passionate. My lips moved with his as he deepened the kiss. As we were kissing he softly bit my lip. I slightly opened my mouth and are tongues started to wrestle.

When Ben finally broke the kiss I realized Shelton and Hi were starring at us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note**

** Okay guys this is probably going to be the last chapter for the story! Sorry! But since this is the last chapter I'm going to try and make it the best! Hope you enjoy!  
><strong>

When Ben and I finally broke the kiss I realized Shelton and Hi were starring at us. Hi looked completely confused. Shelton just looked angry and possibly a little mystified.

"Okay so it's my turn now?" Ben asked. I smiled laying against him again.

"Dude! Are you guys serious?" Shelton asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Really? I can not believe you two!" Shelton exclaimed

"What's going on, Shelton?" Ben asked sighing.

"You two are impossible!" Shelton yelled. Okay, I think I understand now.

"Ben, I think we should tell them" I said. At first he just looked at me.

Then he smiled and said, "Should we? I think this is actually quite entertaining."

"As entertaining as it may be, Shelton is getting pretty mad and.." I almost finished when Shelton interrupted me.

"Your darn right I'm... Wait! What are you guys talking about? What do you want to tell us?" Shelton said/questioned.

"Hmm. I don't know. I think we should keep this up a little. Just to see how crazy we can drive them" Ben suggested smiling evilly.

"Hmm. That actually sounds very entertaining. I guess we can keep it up a little longer" I said smiling evilly as well.

"Keep! What! UP?" Shelton was very very very mad now. I guess we finally pushed him far enough. Hi just looked thoroughly confused.

Ben sighed. "Alright. What do you say, Tory? Think we've pushed him far enough?"

"Yeah. I think so. What do you think?"

"Yep. So, are you going to tell them or shall I?"

"I will."

"Tell us what?" Shelton.

"Okay. I told you Ben and I were up late last night talking to each other online, right?" They both nodded their heads.

**_Flashback to last night at around 11:30!_**

_I was video chatting with Ben online. Had been for about I'd say two to three hours now._

_'So, why don't you talk a lot?" I asked him._

_'Don't know' he answered with a shrug._

_'Oh come on. Don't start that now!' I complained. He had actually started talking like a half hour into our conversation. And he had actually laughed._

_'Don't start what now?'_

_'Don't start answering with single word answers now!'_

_'Well how do you want me to answer?'_

_'Well how do you want me to answer that?'_

_'I would think the truth would be a good answer.'_

_'Well the same goes for me.'_

_'So what is it you want the truth about?'_

_'Well there are several things I would like to know the truth about. But some of them I am almost positive I will never know. Others I know that you don't know. And others I know that anyone I know that does know wouldn't tell me even if I begged and pleaded, or even promised anything. So what I want to know the truth about is not a good question to ask me.'_

_'Huh. Fine. What about me do you want to know the truth about?'_

_'Better. Still not the best, but better. What I want to know is why you barely talk?'_

_'I already told you I don't know.'_

_'Yes but to do not something just as it does to do something must always have a reason.'_

_'WHAT?'_

_'It means that whether or not you do something you have a reason for doing or not doing it.'_

_'Oh. Well fine. My reason is that I know why I don't but I can't explain why I don't. Happy now?'_

_'Nope because whether it makes sense to me or is a mystery does not matter. What matters to me is the answer to the mystery. Do you understand what the mystery is?'_

_'Yes Tory. I do understand,' he said smiling.  
><em>

_'Are you just saying that to make me happy or do you really understand?'_

_'I really do understand. Why must you doubt me?'_

_'Because I know you!'_

_'That hurts!' he said putting his hand on his chest and giving me a fake hurt look.  
><em>

_'Oh did I hurt big bad Ben's feelings?' I said giving him a pouty face.  
><em>

_'So back to the question!'_

_I laughed and said, 'Okay so why don't you ever talk?'_

_'I talk. I'm talking right now aren't I?'_

_'You know what I mean, Ben.'_

_'Alright alright. I guess I just feel more comfortable keeping to myself.'_

_'Ha!' I said pointing at him through the screen.  
><em>

_'What?'_

_'You do know why you don't talk much around people!'_

_'I told you I did'_

_'Oh yea. But you also said you couldn't explain why you don't talk much but you just did'_

_'Well, I don't know what to tell you. Guess I figured out a simple explanation'_

_'Ugh what ever. But that actually doesn't make sense.'_

_'How does it not make sense?'_

_'Because I was talking to Shelton and Hi and they said you talked way more before I got here. And then when I got here you stopped talking as much.'_

_'I'm going to kill Shelton!'_

_'Why?'_

_'Because he told you that.'_

_'So it's true?'_

_'Maybe,' he said looking down.  
><em>

_'I'll take that as a yes.'_

_'But how is it a yes. I said maybe,' he said looking back up at me with flushed cheeks.  
><em>

_'Which is basically a yes.'_

_'No.'_

_'Yes.'_

_'No.'_

_'Yes.'_

_'Fine. Yes. It's true. Are you happy?' he said rubbing the back of his neck and looking down again.  
><em>

_'Yes. But there is one more thing I'm confused about.'_

_'Oh god! what now?' he said throwing his hands in the air._

_'Hey! I just want to know why my coming here made you stop talking so much?'_

_He tensed up and starred at the ground for a few minutes before mumbling something that sounded a lot like he was cussing Shelton out. And possibly me.  
><em>

_He looked back up at me and sighed, 'Okay okay. I guess it had to come out eventually.'_

_'What had to come out eventually?' I asked. He turned his head to the side. When he turned his head back towards me he was looking down and rubbing the back of his neck._

_'Well...ummm..the truth is that I...I like you, Tory. I...I really really like you,' he said stuttering with nervousness and looking up at me with very red cheeks._

_'Oh. Well in that case I have something to tell you,' I said with determination._

_'Wh...what would that b...be?' he asked still stuttering with nervousness and looking down again._

_'I really really like you too,' I said and his head snapped back up and he just starred at me in surprise. I laughed and he looked disappointed and upset. 'Why do you look so disappointed and upset, Ben?'_

_'BECAUSE I WAS BEING SERIOUS AND YOU...'_

_'were laughing at you like it was a joke?' I asked guessing the end of his sentence._

_'Yea' he said sighing. 'Look I'm sorry I..'_

_'Don't be! You were right to be upset. I shouldn't have been laughing' I said cutting him off again. 'I was being serious too, Ben. I do really like you.'_

_'Then, will you... will you go out with me?' he asked with the hint of a smile on his lips._

_'Yes,' I said automatically and I could feel my cheeks flush._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I decided to end it here so I could give you guys one more chapter. It will be kinda short but I wanted to do one last chapter for you guys! I promise I will get the last chapter up quicker so you don't have to wait as long! I will get too it right away and will not stop until it's done! That is a promise! Love ya' guys!<strong>

**Burnin'blackandblue  
><strong>


	4. Final chapter!

**This**** is my last and final "Truth or Dare: Virals Style"! :(** ***Sad**** face* It's going to be slightly short but I will make it as long as I can. And as good as I can. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>When Ben and I finished telling Shelton and Hi what happened last night they were slack-jawed and smiling.<p>

"YES! FINALLY!" they both yelled at the same time, jumping up and slapping hi-fives. Ben and I laughed and then he leaned down and kissed me again.

"God it feels good to finally be able to do that" Ben said when he pulled away from the kiss and I smiled.

"Yes. Yes it does," I said pulling him down for another kiss.

The kiss was almost the same as the first, but this time it was deeper and instead of waiting I slid my tongue between his lips before he could even feel it there.

I felt him smile against my lips and I smiled back. Forgetting that Hi and Shelton were still there, I reached up and pressed him closer to me by wrapping my hands in his hair. I continued kissing him and tangling my hands in his hair.

"Umm.. We're just gonna go now so... Yea... Bye" Shelton said pulling me back into reality. My head snapped up and I knocked my forehead against Ben's

"Oww" we both groaned and both our left hands went up to rub our foreheads.

"Sorry" I said looking up at him.

"It's okay" he said looking at me. Shelton and Hi were in the corner by the door rolling on the floor laughing. Naturally I grabbed a pillow from on the couch behind me and threw it at them. It hit them both in the heads.

"HEY!" they both yelled at me and I smirked.

"Nice throw" Ben said smiling at me and he gave me a high-five.

"Thank you" I smiled back at him and he leaned down and kissed me again.

"Okay were happy you two have finally admitted your feelings for each other and all, but could you stop rubbing it in please!" Shelton said getting up from the floor.

"Aww is somebody jealous?" Ben asked with mock sympathy. He and I laughed. Shelton grabbed the pillow I had thrown at them and threw it back. As soon as I saw his arm go up to throw it my arm reacted and I blocked it easily.

"Aww damn it!" Shelton. I smirked.

"So I know I said only one game, but who wants to go again?" Me. The boys all just starred at me.

After a second Shelton and Hi ran back to their seats by the window. Ben just shook his head at me.

"Ok so who's going first?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it! The last chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Thank you for all the author favorites and the story favorites!<strong>


End file.
